Beijo da Condenação: O Início
by Hamii
Summary: Há seculos que vivemos entre os humanos, os tolos dos humanos... - Vampfic. Algo bem diferente vindo de mim.
1. Quando o Sol Se Põe

**Beijo da Condenação: O Início**

**-**

_**1. Quando o Sol Se Põe**_

_-_

Há séculos que vampiros dominam todas as cidades do mundo. Há séculos que vem sendo tolerantes com os tolos humanos que ousam desafiá-los enquanto estão sob forma humana. Admito que a forma de um vampiro é igual à humana, claro, só que eu duvido muito que qualquer mortal tenha presas tão perfeitas e úteis quanto as nossas. Nossa sede de sangue é saciada quando queremos e com quem, ou o que, queremos. Lendas, como a qual em que consta que só podemos sair à noite, é ridícula. Saímos ao sol sempre, preferimos a noite, apenas, pois ela é um cenário mais correto para a morte. Então, quando o sol se põe saímos a procura de alimento. E não, isso não pode ser nomeado caça, pois nós somos nobres demais para caçar, nós realmente procuramos alimentos, caça é uma palavra muito... Selvagem. Entre nossas culturas existem lendas, entre nossas lendas existem farsas e verdades, e entre essas farsas e verdades, existe _sempre_ uma história verdadeira...

**_Continua..._**


	2. Sozinho

**Beijo da Condenação: O Início**

**-**

**2. Sozinho**

**-**

Chorava de dor, sozinho, havia sido atacado já havia algumas horas, e a dor ainda não resolvera cessar. Ele sabia que não deveria sair sozinho à noite, e havia sido avisado que poderia ser perigoso. Sua família, com certeza já estava preocupada, e nada o surpreenderia se dissessem que a polícia já havia sido alertada. Fazia parte de uma família nobre, Neji Hyuuga era o filho mais velho do dono da empresa de petróleo mais influente no mundo financeiro. Se ele tivesse sido assaltado, ele até entenderia, mas não... Justo ele, um jovem de 16 anos, popular e com um futuro promissor, vampiro? Não tinha sentido, para ele estava tudo muito complexo e a dor que não cessava não ajudava a acabar com toda aquela angústia. Estava encolhido e jogado em um canto de um beco escuro, se alguém passasse ali poderia dizer que tinha usado drogas, já que a dor era tanta que era impossível de fazer o que ele mais queria no momento: gritar. Escutou passos vindo em sua direção, viu vultos se abaixarem em sua frente, e sentiu-se sendo levantado, achou o vulto que o havia colocado sentado conhecido, porém a dor já havia se apossado de seu cérebro, e adormeceu.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Contagioso

**Beijo da Condenação: O Início**

**-**

**3. Contagioso**

**-**

Quando acordou, sentiu sua cabeça latejar mais forte do quê nunca, tentou se sentar, mas foi impedido por um par de mãos que pertenciam à jovem que estava sentada em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama em que ele se encontrava. Ela havia sido um dos vultos que vira. Tenten Mitsashi, era rica e popular, porém ninguém sabia nada sobre sua família. Podíamos até arriscar dizer que Mitsashi e ele eram amigos. Passavam alguns recreios juntos, mas isso foi quebrado quando chegou o boato que estariam namorando.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça, como se pudesse fazer ela parar de latejar.

- Em minha casa, para ser mais específica, em meu quarto. Algum problema? – Respondeu a jovem, tirando os olhos do livro em que segurava, Diários do Vampiro – O Despertar.

- Problema não, perguntas sim.

- Então comece. – Permitiu a jovem, agora colocando o livro de lado e dedicando toda sua atenção à ele.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – Quando ele perguntou, ela fez uma cara de decepção, achou que ele faria perguntas mais inteligentes.

- Por que te achamos em um beco morrendo de dor? – Respondeu com uma pergunta, dando um tom óbvio em sua voz.

- Certo, bem... Achamos? Tinha mais alguém com você então.

- Obviamente. – Respondeu cansada das perguntas monótonas dele.

- Quem?

- Minha mãe. Será que você consegue fazer alguma pergunta mais inteligente? – Respondeu se jogando contra as costas da cadeira onde estava.

- Certo, o que aconteceu comigo?

- Bem, vejamos... Você está com uma... Ahn, doença. – Disse com cara de pensativa. Ele apenas ficou a observando, quando percebeu que não ganharia uma continuação, perguntou: - Doença?

- Isso. Parece que era algo contagioso, te passaram ela.

- Isso não está me convencendo. – Ele disse irritado estava na cara que ela estava mentindo. – Vamos Tenten, somos amigos, o que realmente aconteceu?

- Bem, me disseram para não te contar. – O que era verdade, ordens da mãe dela.

- Quem disse isso?

- Minha mãe.

- Chame ela aqui.

- Por quê? – Perguntou interessada, finalmente.

- Por que se não, eu mesmo vou fazer isso. – Ameaçou se levantar.

- Certo, pode ir, ela não está em casa mesmo. – Ela disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Então me conte.

- Por que tanta curiosidade? – Seria a vez dela de fazer as perguntas?

- Por que eu fui encontrado em um beco, morrendo de dor, por que me passaram algo contagioso, e minha cabeça ainda dói, acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu comigo. – Ele foi aumentando o volume da voz, o que fez com que a moça tampasse os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Ai, e tem o direito de ficar calado também. – Soltou. – Senta aí de novo, que eu te conto uma hora você vai ficar sabendo mesmo.

- Ótimo. - Se sentou na cama novamente. – O que aconteceu?

- Você virou vampiro. – Ela disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- O quê? Não me faça rir, isso foi pior do quê a da doença contagiosa.

- Não, sério, ta, você ainda não virou vampiro, mas pode virar, dependendo do quanto de veneno foi passado por você pela mordida.

- Tá, vamos fazer de conta que eu acredito... Quem me mordeu? – Ele a pegou.

- Não sei, quando o encontramos já havia acontecido.

- Ah ta, isso ta muito ridículo, fala sério! – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada.

- Bom, se não quer acreditar, não acredite, mas acho que você não vai arranjar explicação melhor para a marca que está em seu pescoço. – Quando ela terminou de falar, ele guiou suas mãos depressa para o pescoço. Pôde sentir duas marcas pequenas, quando pressionou sobre as marcas, sentiu uma pontada de dor em cada uma delas. Parecia ser fundo, e algo que demoraria a cicatrizar.

- Minha mãe daqui a pouco vai chegar ela vai te explicar melhor, sério, não tenho saco para isso. – Respondeu ficando de pé. – Vou deixar você descansar mais um pouco, qualquer coisa, me chame.

- Espere. – Chamou.

- Nossa... Já? – Riu.

- Então vampiros realmente existem? – Estava com cara de bobo.

- Claro que nós existimos! Que pergunta tola. – Revirou os olhos.

- Então você...

- Eita, demorou hein? – Riu novamente. Ele estava começando a entender. – Mas não se preocupe, você ainda não é um.

- Como você sabe?

- Você ainda não sentiu sede.

- Sede? Não seria fome? – Ele perguntou enquanto ela se afastava, tentando saber mais do que ela.

- Ah, não. Vampiros não comem. Bebem sangue.

**_Continua..._**


	4. Novembro Chuvoso

**Beijo da Condenação: O Início**

**-**

**4. Novembro Chuvoso**

**-**

Depois de ouvir tudo o que a senhora Mitsashi tinha a lhe dizer, ele conseguiu dormir novamente, apesar de não ter feito nada, além de dormir, ele se sentia cansado.

- Bom dia! – Alguém gritou da porta. Tenten, ele pode perceber quando abriu os olhos. – Espero não estar te incomodando te acordar, é que já são 14h e você ainda estava dormindo...

- AI MEU DEUS! – Ele gritou enquanto se sentava ligeiramente.

- O que foi? Credo, parece que viu um fantasma...

- Olha aqui, aposto que se eu visse um fantasma eu não me assustaria mais, depois desse papo todo sobre vampiros... Mas e a escola? Por que não me chamou? E os meus _pais_?

- Ah, minha mãe está cuidando dos seus pais. Disse a eles que você está doente.

- Lá vem a doença de novo...

- Não sabe fazer outra coisa, se não reclamar? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama. – E você não pode ir à escola porque está doente, esqueceu?

- Certo. Onde fica o banheiro? – Perguntou, enquanto tentava se levantar. Cambaleou, só não caiu por que foi amparado por Tenten.

- Fica ali. – Apontou para uma porta branca. – Você está bem? – Ele assentiu.

- Só um pouco fraco. – Disse enquanto recuperava seu equilíbrio.

- Certo. Suas roupas e demais pertences estão naquela cômoda, ao lado da porta.

- Obrigado. – E foi até o banheiro. Demorou alguns minutos, e quando saiu do cômodo, percebeu que a cama em que estava antes, agora estava com os lençóis novos e arrumados. – O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou quando percebeu a garota na janela.

- O quarto é meu, o arrumei, algum problema? – Ela perguntou de volta.

- Não... Mas, aonde eu vou ficar?

- Na cama ao lado, se não se importar. – Passou a fitá-lo. Ele vestia jeans e camiseta, mas estava especialmente bonito.

- Não me importo. – Olhou para a cama ao lado da dela. Estava igualmente arrumada.

- Obrigado por tê-la arrumado. – Agradeceu, e puxou a cadeira em que ela estava na noite anterior e colocou perto da janela, se sentou.

- Não se acostume, foi só dessa vez. – Se arrumou no banco que tinha na frente da janela e que estava sentada.

- Me explique melhor, esse lance de vampiro quero dizer. – Ele pediu, sua expressão era de suplica.

- Achei que tinha ficado tudo explicado, já que minha mãe explicou tudo ontem...

- Sim, mas... Tenho me sentido fraco, cada vez mais fraco, quase caí enquanto estava no banho.

- Sente fome? – Ela perguntou simplesmente.

- Não.

- Então... – Olhou para a janela novamente. Não gostaria de dizer isso a ele. Ele era especial. Aquele boato, de que estavam namorando, quem começou havia sido ela, na esperança de que ele percebesse o que ela sentia, mas... Tentou mudar de assunto. – Estava assistindo o jornal hoje de manhã, antes de ir para a escola, disseram que ia ser um mês chuvoso.

- Novembro chuvoso ou não, eu quero saber o que você não quer me contar. Embora eu já desconfie. – Ela voltou a encará-lo.

- O que você acha que é?

- Eu vou morrer não vou? Não foi injetado veneno o suficiente para que eu virasse vampiro, e agora eu vou morrer. – Ela olhou para baixo.

- Não é bem assim. – Respondeu. – Seu corpo está rejeitando a transformação. Talvez você volte a ser humano, mas como está sentindo fraqueza... Talvez morra.

- Como eu posso não morrer? – Ele perguntou.

- Faça um milagre acontecer. – Ela o encarou.

- Sério que não tem mais volta? – Ele perguntou com tristeza.

- Não. Era brincadeira. Seja mordido de novo. – Riu.

- Aí não irei morrer?

- Depende. Se for de confiança quem fizer isso... Pode ser que tirem todo o seu sangue e você morra por causa disso. Ou pode ser que tirem um pouco do seu sangue, e injetem bastante do dele em você.

- Entendo... – Ele olhou para o chão por dois segundos. – Me faça um favor? – Perguntou.

- Depende. Qual?

- Antes, prometa.

- O quê?

- Que eu posso confiar em você. – Isso era tudo o que ela mais queria, que ele confiasse nela.

- Claro.

- Ótimo. – Ele passou a encará-la. – Me morda.

**_Continua..._**


	5. Viver ou Deixar Morrer?

**Beijo da Condenação: O Início**

**-**

**5. Viver Ou Deixar Morrer?**

**-**

O encarou estática. Ele estava pedindo demais. Estava pedindo para ela violar a natureza e se interferir em seu futuro. Ela havia sido educada de não morder humanos.

- Acho que... Você está pedindo algo impossível. – Olhou para o chão. – Vai contra a minha natureza.

- Bom pelo menos você não disse que não conseguiria. – Ele soltou uma risada. Pôs a mão na cabeça. – Ai.

- O que houve? – Olhou-o.

- Fraqueza. Você pode mudar isso.

- Não, não posso.

- Você pode, eu sei que pode, eu sei que é capaz.

- Você sabe como é chamado isso? – Ela lhe perguntou.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou de volta. Agora, nenhum dos dois fazia questão de quebrar o contato visual.

- A mordida.

- Ahn... Mordida?

- Beijo.

- Beijo? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, beijo. – Ela respondeu, seus olhos de repente ficaram pesados e fortes. – Beijo da Condenação.

- Condenação... Condenação do quê? – Ele perguntou, um pouco assustado.

- Condenação de uma vida sem alma. De uma vida... Sem morte. – Ela diminuiu consideravelmente a voz quando disse _morte_.

- Isso é bom não é? Não morrer!

- É claro que não é bom! Você acha que essa é a vida que eu escolhi pra mim? – Agora ela estava de pé, gritando. – Você acha que eu escolhi ficar condenada para sempre no corpo de uma adolescente? É claro que não!

- O que aconteceu com você então? Por que foi transformada? – Ele perguntou se levantando também e ficando de frente a ela.

- Não importa. Mas se você quer acabar com a sua vida, tudo bem. Pode acabar! Só não me peça para fazer parte disso! – Disse enquanto saia do quarto.

- Como assim? Aonde você vai?

- Chamar Kakashi. Ele é o atual marido da minha mãe, acho que ele pode te ajudar.

- Mas assim, você está ajudando a acabar com a minha vida! – Ele disse, meio que zoando com a cara dela.

- Não diretamente. Daqui a pouco ele está aqui, prepare-se.

Alguns minutos se passaram e um homem adentrou no quarto.

- Sou Kakashi, prazer.

- Prazer. – Esticou a mão para segurar a que estava estendida a ele.

- Então você é o jovem que quer ser imortal. – Os olhos de Neji brilharam ao ouvir o som da palavra imortal.

- Sim. Por favor. Agora.

- Certo, deite-se na cama. – Assim, Neji o fez. – Na hora irá doer, muito, pode gritar. Logo a dor passará.

E assim Kakashi o fez, sem dó nem piedade. Era um vampiro adulto, sabia como trabalhar, e viu que o jovem estava além de decido, estava à beira da morte.

Um beijo da condenação, um grito, uma porta sendo escancarada.

- NEJI! – Tenten gritou, correu quarto adentro, e viu Kakashi parado ao lado da cama, segurando o jovem que se debatia deitado e que gritava, estava com a boca suja de sangue. Tenten quase que por seus instintos lambeu a boca quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue, mas um grito de Neji a deteve. – Calma, eu estou aqui, já vai passar. – Neji assimilava tudo com muita dificuldade, mas sabia de uma coisa, sabia que Tenten estava ao seu lado.

- Fique aqui. – Ele conseguiu pedir, em meio aos gritos que ele mesmo tentava não dar.

- Vou ficar.

- Não saia do meu lado. – Um grito.

- Eu vou ficar do seu lado. – Ele adormeceu. A transformação está completa, quando acordar, estará com sede, estará, _vivo_. – Para sempre.

**_Fim da Primeira Parte._**

* * *

Alguém achou isso diferente e completamente estranho? Bom, eu sim. E tenho uma explicação.

Uma amiga me pediu para escrever sobre vampiros. Eu não queria. Mas, eu devia um favor a ela, então, aqui está. Espero que goste!

Decidi postar tudo de uma vez, sem enrolação. Achei simples a fanfic, mas dá para o gasto.

Será uma trilogia certo girls? Mas duas fics virão, só que só Kami sabe quando.

Mesmo sendo diferente, espero que gostem. :*


End file.
